


Lose You To love me

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 8





	Lose You To love me

I never thought I could just be done with him. Or even if I wanted to be done with him. He was my puddin’. My Mister J. My clown prince of crime. But knowing what I know now, I had to lose him to love me. Now I am happy except for working with the hero. But I had to help save that kid, didn't I? Yeah it was all me, okay well maybe I had a bit of help but it was mostly me. I am proud of that, so I think losing him was better than expected and now I can love me and embrace how epic I am.


End file.
